warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Scarletsky
Please do not swear on my talkpage. :-) If you do, I will get Tigerstar to eat you! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!! Kidding. Hi and Welcome! Hi and welcome to WSW Skyflight! I'd suggest joining project Adopt a user if this is your first time on a wiki. And, if you need help, ask one of the staff, Feather, Night and Cloudeh. So, I hope you have a great time here! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 10:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks! 21:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *buys you a cookie* ^.^ 19:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) About my NEW STOREH ^.^ HAI! I've started a fanfic which you may wanna know about. I COULDN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW O.O DewClan's Grace! It's about Gracepaw; you remember Gracepaw? It's so epic according to a few people O.O I have fans. I thought you'd like it....cause you're my friend.......bleh. Graceglow 16:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) . Feathermoon told you off for yelling at me. o.o GraceglowBelieve 19:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I'm Millie. I saw your post on Graceglow's talk page and thought I might be able to help you out with your siggy problem. First of all, change the signature in your Preferences (that's what Glow uses), but it can't take long code like the stuff that's in my siggy. Before you try to put colours in, try this (take the $s out) [$Skyflight$] [$talk:Skyflight|<$sup>Talk$]. Once you get the hang of this, I can teach you colours if you like. Have you joined Project:Adopt a User yet? You can get some tips on how to do this and usually new users should join it. :) I hope this all helps. I <3 your avatar! Pumpkins! ITSH MA BIRTHDAY! 17:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (Tomorrow) You don't have $s in your siggy, silly. I just put them in there to give you the coding without it showing up and you having to go into source mode to get it and whatnot. And don't be worried about using your signature. I'm not going to judge you if it's wrong. And for me to find out what's wrong (if anything is wrong), I have to see your signature XD Skyflight, you're NUTS. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 18:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat. Now. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 16:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Want me to make you a siggy? Just tell me the colours you want to use, what you want it to say ~(Sky/flight/?) and what you want it to link to. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 13:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Skyflight, make a page called User:Skyflight/Sig [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Back on chat NOW. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) SweeText Hey Flighteh, I just wanted to tell you that the reason the text is saying added by Loudsplash is because it's a thumbnail, you need to change it to full size. 18:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I think sh ehould I'll definatly help you with that! 20:02 Sat Dec 3 20:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Skyflight I will not go on WW until I am ready!!! Talk page posts aren't exactly private you know. Stop asking other people to make me go on WW! I'm not going, and the more you ask, the more I won't want to! Lookee what I made yhuu!! It glows, like meh ^_^ ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. Siggie Hey Skyflight, you said you would make a siggie for me so could you help me make one? Word: Willows Colour of word: Green Mini words: Drifting in the breeze Coulour of mini word: Purple It does'nt matter if you can't make the siggie. Thanks! Can you help me, i did what u told me but it is'nt working! Wilowmoon 13:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I did'nt put the $s, this is how my siggie looks like: Nosubst|User:Wilowmoon/Sig 10:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There is no text on the link you gave to me on how to make a siggie. :( I mean I know how to do the coding but there are ways not to do coding and get the siggie done. (oh you know what I mean!) Willowmoon 12:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure! could you make one that looks like this: WillowMoon The word "Willow" is dark green and the mini word "Moon" is midnight blue, I would have given you the code instead but the stupid computer won't let me for some reason. DX Wilowmoon 10:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ok! Wilowmoon 09:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Meep You aren't the inventor of the word "meep"! I am! Purplemoon Four candles 5 days!! 17:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Nah, neither of us made up the word meep! Purplemoon Four candles 5 days!! 13:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Probably. Purplemoon Four candles 5 days!! 17:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was going to make a new one... so, I want ice blue, lavender and blue, oh, and in cursive (If they have it!)Shadie Ice is Awesome! 01:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) An at the end, please put 'This is SmartyPants!' And could you do a charat for me until I figure it out? If you say yes, than I want it to be an apprentice, has to look exactly like Cinderpelt (Without the twisted leg,) okay? Of course! I hope I'm your friend too! <3 12:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lucky. My mum won't let any of us open presents untilk Joey's up >.> Skyflight, fix your siggy. It's screwing up every page you post it on. 15:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Flighteh, do you want me to fix your userpage?Like turn it into normal font again? I think there is a lot of messed up code. Also, to link to a blog, use this code: Stuff Which would show to be Stuff. Same for the talk as well. I'm going to stop blabbering on now.... 07:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did! It was amazing! I cried a bit :D I'll sort your page out now. 10:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) All done. '' I had to take some siggies away. There was so much excess coding! But it's sorted now. 10:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm really sorry you have to leave. But the point of joining a project is not to instantly become perfect. I mean, when I first joined I wasn't that popular at all. Nobody really did pay any mind to me, until I practiced and practiced and practiced till I got really good at it. The point of joining a project here is for users to help each other on things. For instance: the point of critiquing on the P:I is for the charartist to become better in their work. I'll take you off and Sweet if you'd like, but I'd give it another try if it were me ;) 22:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You let Rory join. Oh sweet God no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *rage face* FUUUUUUUU- I wonder if he'll fanfic. XD He is like, the only boy on this wiki XDD I just erased some kits thats all It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Here he is! 20:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) What, liek mine? Steal the code, cange the picture, writing and colours. XDD That's what I do. The everytime your page gets to 30/40 ish, copy all the stuff into the first thingy. You know. 21:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) EWWWWW NO WAY. I HATE ON YOU. HOW CAN YOU LIKE THE IDIOTS WHO HAVE NO SINGING ABILITY OR LOOKS OR ANYTHING! HATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATE. Did you guess I HATE 1D? 20:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *Graceglow*. That's it. DIE ONE DIRECTION!!! *STABS* I'm done. XD 19:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) YES! I HATE THEM! I. HATE. THEM! 19:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC) A wild England appeared! Graceglow used one Master Ball! 19:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) AAAGGGEEESS ago, you wanted this =D 12:38, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Gimp, but I can do pixlr too. 07:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat! Chat!! Now!! 11:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure, you can be the second judge. [[User:Splashcloud|'''Splashcloud]] Fungus is among us 21:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Be on, please. Chat. 09:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Judging Guidelines 1) Try not to comment on the stories. 2) Take the rubric and fill it out for each story. 3) Don't post the rubric on the wiki till I tell you to. 4) Give them to me on my talk page, I will then put a blog post up for the winners. Question: On the results page, do you want to only out the average score. Or, should there be what I graded it, what you graded it, then the average for each story? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 03:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) it's just so I can know who liked/disliked my tutorial so I can find out how to make it better. Nothing much, nothing needed. 19:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Give it to me whenever you can, on my userpage. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 16:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!! Awww, thanks<3!!!! Do you want to be friends? 15:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) <--- there is my sig on YOUR talkpage!!! x3 Then I shall takez the friendship request as a yez!!!! :D 16:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I just want to say, I LOVE YOUR AVATAR PICTURE! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 11:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) | }} Just shove that in your preferences. I don't really need to go into detail about how to do that, do I? Oh, and make sure that your subpage either has a capital, or change it in the code. 17:07, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, also, all the ones before that won't change, but all future changes will change. Basically, the unchanged ones will stay unchanged, but when you next update, all the sigs since the code will update too. 17:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ScarWars I made this page. Change it how you want. The idea is that me and Hazel both upload our entry to iaza, and then give you the link. Then you upload them both, calling them ScarWars1 and 2, and then no-one knows whose is whose. Therefore no-one will vote for me because it's me, or Hazel because it's her. This is mine: here This is Hazel's: here Remember, we're fighting for the Queen of Scars title. =D 21:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Your a DW fan, yes? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 02:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Judging I need you to judge the stories and post it on my talk page. Littlewillow said she would turn her into day. She will get points off for not turning it in on time. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[User talk:Splashcloud| '''it has fish! ><)))•>]] 17:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Dear, God, your entries for the character contest makes mine look like an anthill! Great job, though. 23:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey ^-^ The other Spotty (Spottedfang) told me to talk to you cause me and her love llamas lol. This might seem awkward since I'm like new and I don't have a decorated sig or userpage xD ^^^Late message, sorry ;b But is it cool we can talk and be friends :3? Spottedstripe 03:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yay! I wanna join the army xD Who doesn't love llamas, they are just simply amazing? Spottedstripe (talk) 21:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Ready Once you post the graded rubrics on my talk page for the stories, I can put the results up. Thanks. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 21:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh who is this person with a random name XD 09:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:40, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Um. Hi. x3 Just a quick question for your contest: what does Aiobh mean? I need it for a part in my story. Thanks, 22:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Holy Crapo! I just realized you are Skyflight. *tacklehugs* 16:55, August 2, 2012 (UTC) PewDiePie 8D LOL I'm watching his "Slender" videos and they are hilarious~! He is so funny. But those are the only videos I watch by him. =? 16:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) You're going to flip out. Cassie Clare was on Twitter last night, and she was having dinner with the cast of TMI. 14:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat? 16:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) You have been asked to critique a story on P:C. Please let the author know if you are able to do so by responding to the critique request on the project. Thanks, 19:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Someone beat you to it. I'm just trying to drum up some activity in P:C. And also, you can still select an undone one to do.... 16:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) God, this is going to sound horrid, but please can you either put those pictures and gifs you keep uploading to some use, or stop uploading them. I don't want you to feel restricted, and I don't want to sound nasty, but uploading theings you're not using wastes space for things like charart. If you are going to put them on your page that's fine, I'm not saying don't. All I am saying is please don't upload them for no reason. Kthxbai 16:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Skyyyyyyyyyyy <3 Well, all you've missed mainly is the wiki dying x3 20:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC)